O Novato
by ChrisSquared162
Summary: Um novo garoto chega na escola, chamado Sebastian Horn, e Dave olha para ele de um jeito...diferente.


1. Um jeito meio estranho de uma história começar.

Essa segunda era quando o novato chegava aqui. Estavam todos no McKinley dizendo que ele era muito simpático e passava energia, mas eu ainda não o havia conhecido. Mas isso realmente não importava. Eu só queria dar boas vindas jogando um slushie na cara dele.

Eu andava pelo corredor quando um ser saltitante veio na minha direção. Eu franzi o cenho.

"Oi! Meu nome é Sebastian Horn, sou o novato que chegou hoje" ele tinha um sorriso que quase não cabia no rosto enquanto estendia a mão.

"Dave Karofsky" sacudi a mão dele.

Ele fez cara de medo. "Como?"

"Não venha fazer gracinha com o meu nome" puxei minha mão bruscamente.

"Oh, me desculpe sério mesmo... Sabe, eu não conheço a escola nem as normas da escola nem nada... Você gostaria de me ensinar?" ele voltou a sorrir gigantescamente.

"Por que eu?"

"É que você me parece muito simpático" ele ainda sorria.

"Aham, tá, senta lá"

"É verdade! Você só não me acolheu bem, mas isso pode mudar. Nós podemos ser grandes amigos!" ele pulava no lugar. Quis vomitar com a ideia de ser amigo daquela coisa saltitante. "Podemos jantar no Styx às oito no sábado? Aí você me ensina sobre a escola e a gente pode se conhecer melhor" ele me olhava como se quisesse me comer.

"Isso não vai ser tipo um encontro, vai?" ai meu Deus! Será que ele descobriu que eu era gay? Estava tão transparente assim?

"Claro que não!" ele riu histericamente. "Te vejo sábado às oito, então, Karvomsky" ele foi embora saltitando estranhamente.

Eu não acredito que eu estou sentado no Breadstyx esperando por Sebastian. Ele com certeza só queria pregar uma peça em mim, amanhã eu vou ser cruelmente humilhado na escola e...

"Oi Dave! Desculpa o atraso, eu estava me arrumando" oh Deus. Sebastian estava simplesmente perfeito. Ele usava uma camisa formal de listras finas azuis e brancas da Tommy Hilfiger, uma gravata vermelha, uma calça muito, muito apertada e um tênis.

"Você não está se achando um pouco arrumado demais não?"

"Qualquer oportunidade é uma oportunidade para moda, Kluotsky. Um gênio me disse isso" ele sorriu amarelo.

"E eu posso saber quem foi esse gênio?" e gay.

"Kurt Hummel"

Me engasguei com a coca cola. "Como? Kurt Hummel? Você conhece ele?"

"Sim, sim, eu vim da Dalton, escola onde ele está agora" ele bebeu da água com gás. "Enfim, vamos falar sobre algo!"

"Claro, pelo seu jeito imagino que você queira falar da Vogue" falei com um tom de muito tédio.

Ele não pareceu notar "Você também lê a Vogue? Você viu a edição desse mês? Está simplesmente maravilhosa (como sempre) e falando de coisas muito úteis. Mas também, a capa perfeita é bem uma coisa que chame atenção..."

Ele começou a falar nomes de pessoas que eu sabia quem eram, claro, ícones de moda. Mas ninguém precisava saber que eu sabia quem eram. Mas eu realmente não ouvia mais. Eu estava totalmente hipnotizado por aquele garoto. Ele era lindo, com aquele cabelo castanho bem escuro, marrom mesmo, liso e todo assanhado, que ele com certeza usava laquê para manter o cabelo em pé e bagunçado, do estilo que eu imaginava o cabelo de Edward (não que eu lesse Twilight), os olhos azuis como o mar mais claro, e a boca. Aquela boca vermelha e linda, que eu estava com tanta vontade de beijar...

Engasguei com a coca. No quê que eu estava pensando?

"Não engasgue! Todos sabem que o Chris Colfer mereceu o Globo de Ouro, ele é incrível e..."

"Vamos falar de outra coisa que não seja a Vogue desse mês, ok Sebastian?" falei com calma.

"E você quer falar da Vogue do mês passado?" ele fez uma cara sugestiva.

"Não!" oh, Deus, o quê eu faço? "Do quê mais você gosta? Alguma coisa que não seja tão...feminina? Sem ofensas"

"Bem, eu amo futebol. E ouvi dizer que você joga no time do McKinley" ele sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

"Jogo sim, eu sou o atacante"

"Você tem tamanho para isso" nós dois rimos, até que ficou o momento constrangedor de silêncio.

"Então, você sabe jogar ou só assiste aos jogos na tv?" perguntei para quebrar o gelo.

"Sei jogar sim! Inclusive, eu era o kicker da Dalton por um ano e um pouco mais, até o Kurt entrar e me bater nos testes. Ele é o kicker agora" Sebastian sorriu.

"É, ele joga muito bem" o sorriso de Sebastian virou triste e isso me partiu o coração "Você tem vontade de voltar a jogar?"

"Voltar a jogar? No McKinley? A treinadora Beiste não vai me aceitar..."

"Sebastian, deixe de besteira!" segurei as duas mãos dele "Como eu jogo no time, vou te ajudar a entrar. Sem falar que o nosso kicker é péssimo, e como você competiu com o Kurt, você deve ser extremamente bom em campo!" ele corou e eu também, quando me dei conta de que eu ainda segurava as mãos dele. "Vamos tentar! Eu sei que você consegue, e você parece amar muito futebol" soltei as mãos dele, mas antes apertando levemente.

Ele riu sem graça. "Ok, já que você insiste tanto..."

"Você está fazendo isso porque eu estou insistindo ou porque você realmente quer?" perguntei com medo.

Ele riu "Na verdade, eu queria fazer o teste para o kicker, só não tinha coragem. Mas você agora me deu coragem" ele riu sem graça "É que eu sou muito tímido"

"Eu vejo" fiz aquela cara de quem não acredita, me lembrando de como ele havia chegado para mim na segunda de manhã.

"É sério! Sei o que você está pensando, eu chegando para você na segunda, mas é que eu simpatizei com você, e você está bem legal comigo agora, diferentemente da escola..."

Oh. "Eu queria me desculpar" peguei as mãos quentes e pequenas novamente "Eu fui muito chato e besta com você segunda e a semana toda. É que eu achei você meio estranho, e eu queria jogar um slushie em você, mas agora eu não tenho mais coragem de fazer isso" sorri timidamente, ficando da cor de uma lagosta.

Ele apenas riu. E por um tempo ficou novamente um elefante constrangedor, nós nos olhando nos olhos e segurando as mãos. "Então, quando eu posso fazer o teste para kicker?"

Soltei as mãos dele e coloquei o dedo no rosto pensativamente "Bom, você pode fazer amanhã"

"Amanhã? Mas eu não sei se eu estou pronto!" ele tinha pânico no rosto e na voz.

"Então vamos treinar hoje"

"Hoje?"

"Agora" me levantei da mesa.

Ele olhou para cima, para mim, com cara de quê.

"Venha, vamos para a minha casa. No quintal tem um campo de futebol que meu pai construiu para eu e para meu irmão treinarmos. Meu irmão agora é o quaterback da liga"

"Você está dizendo que se eu for treinar na sua casa eu vou virar o kicker da liga..." ele tinha cara de zombaria.

"Não. Digo, talvez. Vem, vamos treinar na minha casa" peguei a mão dele e puxei ele da mesa.

"Mas a gente nem jantou! A gente só pediu uma coca e uma água com gás!" protestou ele.

Puxei minha carteira e deixei $10 na mesa. Saí meio que rebocando Sebastian, mas com delicadeza, claro. Peguei meu celular e digitei o número de casa "Alice? Oi, sou eu. Papai ou Fred estão em casa? Ah, você vai sair com o Andrew? Que horas? Pois você poderia fazer um jantar para mim e para um amigo meu, que está indo aí? NÃO, ALICE! Cala a boca" afastei o telefone do ouvido e perguntei à Sebastian "você gosta de macarrão à bolonhesa?"

"Simplesmente amo!" ele riu.

Ri também e coloquei o telefone de volta no ouvido "Pode ser sim, Alice. Ok, obrigada, querida. Em dez minutos chegamos, mais ou menos. Ok, tchau" desliguei o telefone.

"Não acredito que você foi incomodar sua irmã com isso, pedindo para ela fazer jantar" Sebastian e eu começamos a andar em direção à minha casa, esquecendo dos nossos carros, para que a viagem demorasse mais.

"Ela é um amor, eu tinha certeza que ela faria. E o macarrão dela é maravilhoso" sorri para ele.

Andamos um tempo em silêncio, até que ele pegou a minha mão e eu deixei, e apertei a dele. "Posso te fazer uma pergunta bem idiota e íntima?"

"Claro que sim" ele olhou para cima e sorriu para mim. Ele era um hobbit. Como ele estava perto, percebi que ele batia abaixo do meu ombro. Ele devia ter 1,50m "Você é um grande e incrível amigo para mim". Oh. Amigo. Mas, o quê eu esperava? Ok, eu esperava mais que amigo. Me deprimi, mas continuei.

"Sério?"

"Sério"

"Você...é...hm, gay?" perguntei com medo e delicadeza.

Ele riu por um momento, e olhou para mim "Sou sim, e é simplesmente incrível quem e como eu sou! Mas eu não sabia que era tão fácil de notar assim" não, imagina... "Por quê? Você é homofóbico?" ele soltou a minha mão.

"Não" peguei a mão dele de novo "Na verdade, er...hmm...eu sou gay, só não assumido" tentei sorrir enquanto Sebastian dava um sorriso enorme.

"Então você agora vai sair do armário? Kurt me contou..." ele olhou para baixo.

"Na verdade, eu acho que ainda não estou pronto para sair de Nárnia. Só estou falando para você porque...bem, você é especial" fiquei da cor da maçã na capa de Twilight.

Ele se abraçou no meu braço e ficamos andando que nem Finn e Rachel enquanto namoravam. Ops. Será que estávamos parecendo um casal?

"Mas você é fora do armário né? Digo, com todos?" perguntei.

"Sou sim, e tenho muito orgulho disso" ele parou. "Dave, sempre que precisar da minha ajuda, e quando for sair do armário, saiba que pode contar comigo. Eu te ajudo a sair do armário e eu te defendo, caso algum idiota te xingue. Quando você sentir que chegou a hora, peça minha ajuda" ele sorriu olhando para cima, ainda agarrado no meu braço.

Andamos em silêncio aproveitando a proximidade.

"Eu estava falando sério quando disse que você poderia virar o kicker da liga por treinar no meu quintal. Meu quintal é mágico"

"Mágico?" ele sorriu brincalhão.

"É, mágico. Milagres acontecem lá"

"Hmm, milagres não é..." ele se apertou, se aproximando mais ainda de mim, se é que era possível e ainda tinha espaço. Mas eu estava AMANDO o calor do corpo pequeno dele no meu corpo. "Então, quem sabe um milagre não acontece entre a gente lá..." ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, o mesmo de segunda de manhã, mas dessa vez era mais...romântico, enquanto ele olhava para cima, a cabeça totalmente inclinada para trás, olhando para mim, nos meus olhos.

Puxei meu braço dos braços dele, e passei o braço ao redor da cintura dele.

Ele passou os dois braços na minha cintura me apertando contra ele e se enterrando no meu corpo.

Beijei o alto da cabeça dele, e deixei meus lábios lá, naquele cabelo macio e bagunçado (e HA! senti o gosto de laquê! Sabia que não era natural esse cabelo emaranhado e lindo...) e sussurrei no cabelo dele "É, quem sabe se um milagre não acontece com a gente lá". Beijei de novo o alto da cabeça dele e fomos andando assim, ele com os dois braços ao redor da minha cintura, eu com um dos braços na cintura dele e com os lábios no cabelo dele.

Éramos só nós no mundo agora, eu e Sebastian.


End file.
